Across the Universe
by Tibby Rose
Summary: DISCONTINUED. All Quinn Fabray ever wanted was to get out of Lima. She never expected it would happen though. Until she met a man, and a strange blue box.
1. Preface

Quinn Fabray didn't want to be stuck in Lima for the rest of her life.

All she wanted was to escape-get out of the walls she felt trapped in.

She never expected it to happen.

But then she met a mad man in a blue box one Christmas.

And her life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray tugged at the hem of her dress, trying to ignore her mother's voice calling her from downstairs. She did not want to go to this stupid Christmas Party tonight.

She was 20 years old, and was still living at her parent's house in Lima. She had intended to get out of there the second she graduated, but clearly, that plan hadn't exactly gone through.

A thought nagged in the back of her mind, the same nagging thought that came every Christmas, every birthday, ever Thanksgiving-every holiday.

_It would be her fourth Christmas. Her fourth Christmas without you._

A loud crash broke Quinn from her thoughts, and she ran over to the window. Peering out, she could spot smoke raising from one of the bushes a few houses down. Raising an eyebrow, Quinn threw on a cardigan and ran downstairs.

"Quinnie!" her mother sighed "I've been calling you-"

Quinn didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence as she slammed the door, running towards the smoke, a voice coming from that direction.

"Come on girl! First with Amelia and now here! Where have you take me anyway? I don't believe-"

"Hello?"

The Doctor spun around, and spotted a girl, no older than 21 and clearly human, looking at him quizzically.

"Are you alright?" she continued.

After realizing she couldn't in fact see the Tardis, The Doctor grinned "I'm good! Better than good actually, I'm great! Where are we anyway? And what's the date?"

The girl frowned "Lima, Ohio. And it's Christmas Eve."

"Aha! Merry Christmas-what was your name again?"

"Quinn" she looked him up and down, and giggled "You're wearing a bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool" The Doctor said defensively, tugging each side.

"If you're 60."

"What if I'm over 60?"

"You look only a few years older than me."

The Doctor winked.

"You never told me your name" Quinn pointed out.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just The Doctor."

Quinn scoffed "The Doctor? You can't just be 'The Doctor!'"

"Ah, but I am. People call me it-don't know why, so I call me it-still don't know why."

Quinn narrowed her eyes "Where's the smoke gone?"

"Smoke? What smoke? Must be the Christmas cheer!" The Doctor replied brightly, only slightly worried the smoke from the Tardis could be spotted.

"I should get going" Quinn said slowly "If you're sure you're alright."

"Of course."

"Alright. Bye 'The Doctor."

The Doctor watched her leave, before turning back to the Tardis "Okay old girl, why have you bought me here?"

...

Quinn nodded silently to Rachel's seemingly never ending talk on college and Broadway. Even though Quinn and her former enemy were now the best of friends, Quinn still couldn't stand Rachel's talks on Broadway. Probably because it was a constant reminder that Rachel would be going places after college, and Quinn was going to stay in Lima forever.

"Of course, I shouldn't pass up opportunities like them, but Broadway is always going to be there-for me anyway. But I need a fallback plan is some horrid scandals ruins my life as a star, because it's not going to end any other way. So, continuing with-"

"Berry, shut up and drink."

Quinn didn't think she had ever been happier to hear Santana's voice.

"Santana! I'm under age-so are you" Rachel frowned.

The Latina rolled her eyes "That didn't stop you from throwing that party in Junior year."

Quinn stifled a laugh.

Rachel sighed, but took the drink Santana held out to her all the same.

"Guess what! My ducks are coming to join us!" said Brittany brightly, appearing behind Santana.

"Britt-" Quinn began, but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Excuse me" Quinn said hurriedly, walking away from her friends, and trying to avoid anymore of her former Glee clubbers.

She successfully reached the door without being pulled into a conversation, and she swung it open to find a man leaning against the door.

A man in a bow tie.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed "You weren't invited. Now, leave."

The Doctor pulled a wallet out of his pocket and flashed it in front of Quinn's face. Sure enough, there as an invite.

"But how did you get one?" Quinn demanded.

Before The Doctor could replied, Judy rushed over to them.

"Quinnie, who is this lovely man?"

Quinn straightened her shoulders and looked at The Doctor "He's-"

She suddenly broke off, the nagging thought returning, only telling her that maybe she should keep him around.

And for once, Quinn listened.

"He's a friend. From college."

"Oh, how lovely" Judy shook The Doctor's hand "So nice to know you're finally socializing with people outside your high school buddies."

Quinn gave a fake smile, and The Doctor shot Judy a real one has he shook her hand.

"Hello there! Nice place you got here. Reminds me of a house from the 1850's."

Judy laughed "Oh, history lover! What's your name?"

"The Doctor."

Judy frowned.

"It's a nickname" said Quinn quickly "Everyone calls him that."

"Oh. How nice. Now, if you'll excuse me Quinne, Doctor, I have to go inform the choir they're starting in a few minutes."

"1850'S?" Quinn demanded "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Doctor sniffed the air "Something's going on here."

He walked past Quinn, and the former Cheerio frowned and stormed after him.

She opened her mouth to ask The Doctor what he thought he was doing, but she couldn't get out anyway words before a familiar hand grabbed her arm "Fabray".

"Puck" Quinn replied, turning to face him "It's nice to see you. Now if you'll excuse me"

"Stop acting like this" he frowned.

"Acting like what, Puckerman?"

"Like we never happened! Like she never happened!"

The choir began to sing.

Quinn breathed in sharply "Don't start."

Puck slid his hand into hers "You have to stop running away Q."

"I'm sorry Puck."

Pulling her hand away from him, Quinn ran towards the stairs, and checking to see her mother wasn't looking, headed up them.

She paused at her room door, and poking her head in, saw The Doctor sitting on her bed holding some metal thing.

"What are you doing in my room?"

The Doctor barely looked up "Something strange is going on in your house."

Quinn frowned "What?"

"Something strange"

He was cut off by the choir's final note.

"Oh no."

He practically jumped off the bed and ran for the door, and Quinn followed after him.

"Doctor!"

They reached the stairs just as a loud bang was heard from downstairs.

"Quinn" The Doctor said slowly "Get back."


End file.
